Two days of church
by x.NeyLupin.x
Summary: A bit AU. Lily goes through two days of church. No pairing.


_**Disclaimer: Everything besides the plot belongs to JK Rowling. This is a bit AU considering this is Lily's fourth year.**_

Everyone was yelling. Her mum yelled at her to wake up already. Her mother had clearly said half an hour earlier that she and Petunia did not have to be there until 8:30. It was 7:45; neither she nor Petunia would possibly take that long to get ready. Her sister was yelling that she had nothing to wear. Lily, herself, was yelling because she was tired of everyone yelling.

Lily fixed her hair and slipped on the dressed she picked out the night before. It was a knee-length, empire waist dress. The top was an emerald green with short sleeves and a black skirt. She heard the door slam and knew her mum had just left.

She finished applying a little makeup and brushed her teeth. Petunia came in with a horrid dress she borrowed from a friend. "That looks horrible Tuney."

"I know," she sighed. "I just wanted to see what it looked like." Petunia left the room, and Lily got out the nail polish remover to get rid of her blue nails. A minute later, Petunia came back in. "Yes or no?"

"Yeah, that's a good color on you." Once Petunia was ready, Lily slipped on her heals and she and Petunia drove to the church. It was 8:15, and the church was only five minutes away. They drove in silence.

Petunia parked, and together they walked to the small gathering just outside the doors of the church. Her mother gave her and hr sister a hug, apologizing for the rough morning. She took each Lily and Petunia's hands, and the three of them walked into the church. Lily walked to the front of the church slowly with her head bowed, letting her mum lead the way. She looked up to see her grandfather crying silently over his mother's casket.

_~Hogwarts was off for Easter break, and it was a good thing too, for today, the day after Easter, was her sister Petunia's Confirmation Day._

_Her poor mum had spent the entire weekend at Lily's great- grandmother's house. Lily's great-grandfather had passed away barely a month and a half ago at the age of 91, and now it seemed her mama Clothille would not make it much longer either. Her mum kept complaining that in the last 53 hours, she had gotten 3 hours of sleep._

_Lily, not wanting to crowd the pew designated for her family, sat in the choir with her godmother. The usually hour long mass took about an hour and forty-five minutes because the bishop just kept talking. Once mass was finally over, we followed Petunia to take pictures with her confirmation class and the bishop._

_Her mum grabbed a piece of cake and walked outside. Lily followed after a minute or so. She found her mother holding on to the side of the building, cake forgotten, coughing and crying. Lily knew. She knew the moment the bishop said something about heaven in his homily. She knew because the moment he had said it, she was in tears. They told Petunia, and she and her mum ran full speed to her mum's car, heels and all and drove down the road to Mama Clo's house._

_Since it was Easter break, Dumbledore allowed Lily to stay at her home for the week. The funeral would be Friday.~_

She walked up to the casket, put her hand on her Mama Clo's and cried. She cried on and off for the next two and a half hours. Then it was time to say their last goodbyes. When it was her turn, Lily kissed her forehead, whispering a soft, "Goodbye." She knew when she did the same to her Papa Eddie a month and a half ago that she'd never forget that feeling on her lips.

The funeral began, and there were many kind words spoken. There was a beautiful eulogy written by her cousin and read by her uncle. When it was time for the readings, she and two of her cousins stood and walked to the podium. She would read the first reading.

"First reading: a reading from the book of Wisdom. The souls of the just are in the hand of God, and no torment shall touch them. They seemed, in the view of the foolish, to be dead; and their passing away was thought an affliction and their going forth from us, ut-utter destruction. But they are in peace. For if before men, indeed, they be punished, yet is their hope full of immortality; Chastised a little, they shall be greatly blessed, because God tried them and found them worthy of himself. As gold in the furnace, he proved them, and as sacrificial offering she took them to himself. In the time of their visitation they shall shine, and shall dart about as sparks through stubble; they shall judge nations and rule over peoples, and the LORD shall be their King forever. Those who trust in him shall understand truth, and the faithful shall abide with him in love: Because grace and mercy are with his holy ones, and his care is with the elect."

After the funeral, those gathered walked to the cemetery to bring their beloved Clothille to her final resting place. She walked by her grandfather, knowing he needed the most comfort, and grabbed his hand. She knew have to do this over again with him in the future, but she would not think of that now. For now, he was with her, and she took that as a comfort as they walked in silent tears to the final resting place.

_**AN: This is based on a very true story. My Mama Clothille passed away on April 18, 2010 and her funeral was held yesterday. The first reading was the one that I read. It's from the Book of Wisdom, chapter 3, verses 1-9.**_


End file.
